


Ultimate Dangan Ronpa Trois: So Long, My Hope!

by Monobear



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Body Horror, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fan Sequel, Gen, Killing, M/M, POV Original Character, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, humanization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed into a city modeled upon New York City, a group of high school students is gathered by a murderous 'headmaster' bear-boy, and ordered to participate in a sadistic Mutual Killing Game. Following the SHSL Eroge VA, Tsuchimi Kana, we follow her journey through murder, investigation, and the dangerous school trials. But, of course, it's not that simple this time....there's far more to it than anyone would ever think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Dangan Ronpa Trois: So Long, My Hope!

**Prologue**

I haven't had a fear of flying in a long time.

I mean, some people might, and that's entirely justified. Planes are terrifying, there's no ground, there's no real escape from insanity onboard....then again, if you'd ask me (most people don't), there's not much escape from insanity anywhere. The world is a laughing, insane psychopathic landscape, and we're the little specks of life on it. I know, I have a wonderful outlook on life.  
But why am I talking about flying, you ask, entirely bored out of your mind. Well, that's because I'm about to get onto a plane to go to some sort of dream school. Hope's Peak Academy. Only the best of the best get to go there, supposedly, and with the world as it is now, I'm curious as to how they interpret that.

Apparently very loosely, if they accepted me.

My name is Tsuchimi Kana. I like long walks on the beach, pop music....oh, and I'm the Super High School Level Eroge Voice Actress.

Yeah, I know. Apparently that's a talent now. God knows why I'm even notable for it.

Let me backtrack a bit here -- yes, I voice the video game version of porn. Why? Well...it began with a casting call for aspiring voice actors, not stating much, just that it was for a game. I probably should've caught on when they asked me 'are you fine with recording adult scenes?' Being the dipwad that I am, I said 'yeah, sure, why not,' and that's how I ended up voicing a mermaid-loli-girl. To be entirely accurate, that's how I ended up voicing Mori Michiko, otherwise known as Ariella-chan in Melodia - Strange Scene - . And even though I entirely half-assed it since I was playing a little girl....they loved it. Three sequels. Same character every time. Not exactly what I imagined for my career, but it puts metaphorical bread on the table.

And I certainly didn't expect anyone from a big-profile academy to track my name down and go 'Oh, she worked in porn? We don't have one of those yet! Quick, before one of the Playboy bunnies responds to our email!' So here I am. All my belongings in a pink suitcase, my mom, little sister, and little brother telling me goodbye, and at the end of the hall I'm mentally monologuing to myself in, I'll find the 'classmates' that I'll be staying with. To be honest, I'm not excited (but I'm sure you gathered that), but it's better than staying at home.

As I walk inside, there's a lot of people onboard already. First row, let's see....a blonde girl sitting alone -- shit, she's looking right at me and smiling already. Across the aisle is a...holy crap, that guy is huge. He's kinda intemidating. Second row, kinda cute pudgy girl dressed in a lot of pink next to a tall guy in a bomber jacket and camoflage pants. Third r--

"HEY!" WHOAWHOAHWHOA holy shit. A girl with tanned skin, blonde hair, and a camera around her waist practically rushed me. "Shameimaru Ayumi, Tokyo Press, SHSL Journalist. What's your name, what's your story? I demand to know, and what the press wants, the press gets!" She pointed a finger at me as if I were infuriating her. "TELL ME."

The burly man who I just saw spoke up, looking our direction with a bit of a worried expression. "....Shameimaru-san, maybe you shouldn't....scare her like that." He said, somewhat quietly. Shameimaru turned around, and stared him directly in the eyes.

"You see this?! THESE ARE THE EYES WHICH SEE THE TRUTH. I can break through any person and get all the info I need, and I'm going to need to learn all of my classmates anyway!" She stated, stomping a foot. "So. Bobcut." She turned back to me. "Ya gonna tell me your name and title, or are we gonna get this out the hard way?"

Fuck it.

"My name is Tsuchimi Kana. SHSL Eroge VA."

"Eroge?" She looked absolutely confused--and then her grin grew to Cheshire Cat-like proportions. "Waitwaitwait. Ya voice porn, that's it?"

"Pretty much." I breathed out. "I mean, not like I'm too proud of i--"

"I KNEW I HAD HEARD YOUR VOICE BEFORE!" A girl in the back row called out, and instantly rushed me, almost tackling me to the ground in a hug. She had long pink hair, and-- was she really in high school? She looked like a middle school student. "I'm a big fan, Arieli--I mean, Tsuchimi-san." Clearly, she'd played the game. "Your story moved me to tears...sacrificing your life at the end for your true love....it choked me up...." She looked up at me, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. To be honest, this girl was scaring me a bit.

"I...I'm always glad to meet a fan, I guess."

"OH, RIGHT! Probably should've introduced myself." The small girl pulled away, striking a pose. It was visible now that she was wearing a cheerleading uniform (yellow and white) with a golden star in the front. She even had a little pom-pom hairclip to match. "My name is Minata Tsugami! SHSL Cheerleader, and unofficial SHSL Otaku! ...It's nice to meet you, Arielia-chan...." Somehow, I had a feeling that she'd have a bit of difficulty disconnecting me from the 'little sister mermaid' character I was known for being. Nonetheless, she let out a yawn, and grabbed the arm of Shameimaru, leading her away, much to the journalist's shock. "Let's let Ariellia-chan have some peace...."

As soon as the two were away, the large man spoke up again. "I'm sorry about that. They're the two most excitable girls I've ever met." He chuckled. "I'm honored to meet you, Tsuchimi-san, though I'm not too familiar with your work. Name's Mimura Yutaka, but you can call me Yuta. SHSL Barista." He extended his hand, and I gave it a friendly shake. The girl sitting across the row spoke up after.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsuchimi-san." She smiled. With the blonde hair and slightly high-pitched voice, she seemed like the most stereotypical image of an angel I could imagine. "Kasagi Fumiko. SHSL Opera Singer." She folded her hands on her lap quite gently. "....O-Oh, and....I probably should tell you, as I've been telling everyone else. I have brittle bone disease....so my skin is quite sensitive. Please be careful with not bumping into me or anything of the like...though if it happens, it happens....please don't feel too worried, yes?" Right, now that she'd jogged my memory, I could remember her -- the already rich girl who wanted to prove herself, so got into opera and started playing the titular role in Madame Butterfly. She was a lot more pretty in person, I'll give her that.

I nodded to them both, entirely friendly -- I noticed a seat near the back that no one had taken yet, with no one next to me...seemed like a perfect spot. Of course, I probably should learn everyone's names -- onto the second row. I looked at the pudgy girl, and she looked at me, before finally speaking up.

"What?"

"Oh, uh....I just thought that we'd do introductions."

"Right." The girl sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Too early for this...ugh....Mori. Mori Leiko. Title's none of your business, but just so you don't immediately expect me to be SHSL Bitch or something like that....it's SHSL Hikikomori." Wow. The title that they gave to people who never left their homes -- a more useless talent than mine, even. Well. It made me feel a bit better. "Oi. Hatsune." She nudged the guy sitting next to her, who jumped.

"G-Ggk, I'm ai--oh. Wait. This isn't an archery course...." He said, looking around his surroundings again. "....Oh. Uh. Right." He tipped the baseball cap on his head to me. "Hatsune Shoichi. SHSL Archer. Just call me Shoichi."

"The hell do you have against your last name? Does it kill a baby every time you say it or something?" Mori snorted. Shoichi simply gave her a glare, which caused her to go into a full on gigglefit.

The two boys across the aisle were next. The smaller one spoke up first. "I know you." He smiled at me, and that was kind of unnerving. If this guy was SHSL Stalker, I'm out. I'm walking off this plane right now and never coming back. "Yukihara Mai. SHSL Doujin Game Designer." Oh. That's not as bad as imagined. "The guy next to me is Wakahisa Daisuke, SHSL Host."

"How do you do, Miss Tsuchimi?" Wakahisa smiled at me....though he was kind of edging away. Yukihara shrugged.

"It's good to see you again, Tsuchimi-san. I hope that as classmates, we can work on more games together."

"Alright. Yeah. Me too." Now that I think of it, that Yukihara....he was the designer for the second installment of Melodia, which was the best selling one. But he mostly worked on his own series, where he did....pretty much everything, but the music and characters were beloved. He didn't really get out much, though. Most of the world knew him under the name 'SNO'. He was alright, the few times I got to meet him, though I'd forgotten that he looked so young until now...or the fact that he was just in high school, too.

As soon as I took a single step forward, another guy -- this one being a blonde with black highlights and green eyes, lunged forward. I immediately got into a defensive position--

"No, no, I'm not gonna hurt you! At least, I think I'm not!" Opening my eyes, he was just kind of reaching out for a hug. "Katsura Hiroyuki! SHSL Boke!" Part of a comedy duo? Huh. But he got back after being gently tugged by a girl in a shirt that had a yellow sign for -- was that gemini? Yeah, gemini on it. "And this is--what was your name again? Sorry."

"Sasaki.....Chikako...." She muttered, her voice barely reaching earshot.

"OH, right, right! Sasaki-san! SHSL Webcomic Creator!" He grinned widely. "She's cute. Moe. That's what Minata-san said she was, and I kinda agree. Sasaki-san's really moe -- but yeah, I think you're pretty cool, Tsuchimi-san. I think we'll be great friends." He winked at me, sticking his tongue out a bit. "Oh, and, uh, word of warning?" He tugged me closely, whispering into my ear. "The two over there, across the aisle from us are Takahashi-kun and Jazukure-san. SHSLs Beautician and Choreographer. Don't try to make friends with 'em. Takahashi-kun's alright, but Jazukure-san is pretty rude. Best to just kinda, y'know, stay away. Far away. " He let go of me, but from a sheer glance at Jazukure....yeah, I could agree. She looked haughty as all hell, considering at the moment she was slathering makeup on her face that already clearly was covered in makeup, and Takahashi was assisting her. Right. Next row.

Shameimaru and Minata were sitting next to each other...as expected, babbling away to each other about something-or-other. Across from them was a quiet girl, drawing on a sketchpad. No one was next to her in the window seat.

"Excuse me. Can I sit next to you?" I asked. The girl looked up, and shrugged. Well. Alright then. Taking a seat next to her, I tried to be sociable. "So...uh...."

"Amai."

"Huh?"

"Amai. Amai Hotaru. SHSL Character Designer." The girl stated, not even looking up from her drawing.

"Oh. Alright. Nice to meet you, Amai-san."

The girl gave a small 'mmm' in response, still not bothering to look up. What was she drawing that was so interesting?

Just then, loud, dramatic music began to play, as someone tossed cherry blossom petals up in front. "AND NOW. THE MAN, THE MYSTERY, THE LEGEND...PHANTOM THIEF MINA!" A guy wearing a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask jumped into the front, taking his top hat off, and bowing. "SHSL Phantom Thief, reporting." He smiled, beginning to walk....and then he tripped over his own feet, falling down. "Ow."

Yuta offered him a hand, and the 'Phantom Thief' sat next to him -- clearly, because he didn't want anyone that reckless getting near Kasagi. The last person to get in was a -- was that a girl or a -- wait a second. It was. The infamous 'princess of traps', Wakamoto Masanori, the cosplayer infamous for looking like a girl so much that he cosplayed a magical girl and the creator even claimed that's how the character would look in real life. I'd heard that he'd gotten the title of SHSL Cosplayer, but I had no idea he was in my class. Hm.

The lights to put on our seatbelts flickered on. I took one more look about the plane before I clicked my seatbelt on. So these would be my classmates for the rest of high school. The most talented group of people in the world.

And the moment I looked up, the world went black.

Little did we know that our plane had taken an unexpected stop.


End file.
